


Миру мир

by boloh, fandom The Witcher 2020 (fandom_The_Witcher)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boloh/pseuds/boloh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Witcher%202020
Summary: — Это план чёртовых скотоелей по уничтожению нас изнутри, говорю вам, — мрачно, почти маниакально вещал Фенн. — Одноглазый ублюдок специально задурил командиру голову, чтобы он довёл нас до ручки!
Relationships: Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Миру мир

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. По мотивам командных рассуждений на тему валящихся с деревьев эльфов.  
> 2\. Анон, который в треде заявок попросил побольше Региса — прости, автор мерзкий и знает об этом, но всё для тебя :3

Бьянка ещё до появления Роше почуяла, что с ним что-то не так. Сощурив глаза, она смотрела, как тот яростно продирается сквозь кусты обратно в лагерь из недолгой отлучки, по официальной версии — по нужде. Но если обычно его "нужда" требовала нескольких часов, то сейчас он вернулся спустя всего лишь полчаса, и не едва волоча ноги от усталости, а вполне бодрым, даже энергичным бегом. 

Синие Полоски со смесью удивления и вопроса покосились в сторону явившегося раньше положенного командира, но стоило тому окинуть всех злобным взглядом и сплюнуть на землю, у всех нашлись дела поважнее. Кто продолжил с преувеличенным вниманием точить ножи, кто уткнулся в карты, кто просто отвернулся, чтобы не пересечься случайно с яростным взглядом. И только Бьянка продолжила наблюдать. 

Роше чеканным шагом проследовал к своей палатке, и если физически можно было захлопнуть полог, то это он и сделал. Над лагерем повисла мрачная, настороженная тишина. Никто не решался задать вопросов, хотя, очевидно, их было много. 

— Утро вечера мудренее, — негромкий голос Шеридана, который был одним из самых разумных членов отряда, услышали все, и по солдатам прокатилась волна облегчённых вздохов. Они ему верили, и даже Бьянка невольно расслабилась. Перебесится командир за ночь, и попустит, не в первый же раз. Но, оказалось, как бы не так. 

***

— Да вы совсем охренели?! — бушевал Роше следующим утром, угрожающе размахивая кинжалом, когда отчитывал парочку побледневших рядовых у входа в лагерь. 

— Это всего-то сапоги, командир, — мямлили те, косясь то на острие, весело поблёскивающее на солнце, то на свою заляпанную грязью обувь. — Их чисти, не чисти, все равно как из задницы. 

— Значит самое место им в заднице! — Выражение лица Роше стало совершенно зверским. — И они прямо там и окажутся, если в течение получаса не будут сверкать. Отставить пререкаться, выполнять приказ! 

— Да, сэр, есть сэр! — вытянулись рядовые и помчались к реке со всех ног, явно обрадованные возможностью сбежать от разошедшегося командира. 

Бьянка пристально наблюдала за происходящим из безопасного укрытия между одной из главных палаток и ящиками с припасами. По мере того, как Роше отыскивал новые жертвы, она становилась всё мрачнее. Никто в их отряде не был из числа щеголеватых придурков, которые лили слёзы над каждым пятном, появляющимся на форме. Ну грязь и грязь, чего дальше? Роше и сам иногда вонял, дай боже, а сапоги так и вовсе мелочь. У Бьянки они тоже были... как из задницы. 

— А ты чего стоишь без дела, а? — между тем продолжал кипеть Роше, целенаправленно двигаясь в сторону очередного несчастного, который пытался проскочить мимо него под стеночкой. — Тряпку в руки и марш отмывать это дерьмо! И вы! А ну быстро подняли жопы!..

Бьянка сглотнула и отступила подальше в тень, не желая спорить с таким Роше. Пусть сначала перебесится. Но участь мытья сапог настигла и её, так что к вечеру единственная обувь, в которой не отражалось заходящее солнце, — была обувью Роше, но никто не посмел ему об этом напомнить. 

***

— Что это мы тут делаем? — обманчиво спокойным голосом спросил Роше, войдя в общую столовую и оказавшись в центре незапланированной гулянки. Смех и гогот мгновенно стихли, а присутствующие подобрались, поджав под стульями и скамейками ноги в начищенных сапогах. Командир обвёл всех требовательным взглядом. — Чего заткнулись? Что тут устроили, спрашиваю. Отвечать. 

— Культурно выпиваем, сэр, — признался в повисшем молчании Тринадцатый, которому не посчастливилось сидеть ближе всего ко входу. — Мы по чуть-чуть совсем...

— И какой именно алкоголь? — перебив, Роше выдернул у него из рук кружку, подозрительно принюхался и, сощурившись, опрокинул содержимое в себя. — Каэдвенский стаут, значит. 

Тринадцатый непонимающе покосился, но кивнул, а Роше будто только этого и ждал. Сунув опустевшую кружку обратно ему в руки, он обвёл компанию мрачным взглядом, а потом как саданул кулаком по ближайшему столу. 

— Совсем охренели?! — заорал он так, что даже бывалые солдаты подскочили. — Вы в Темерии или в каком-то вонючем Каэдвене? У нас что, своего ничего нет, чтобы пить? Мы патриоты или где? Темерская ржаная нам, чтобы мы этот вонючий стаут в себя вливали?!

У всего отряда без исключения отвисли челюсти. Обычно командир пиво уважал не меньше водки и сам с удовольствием пропускал по паре кружек тёмного. Да и положа руку на сердце, разницы между каэдвенским, темерским и каким-нибудь махакамским было на одно название — все три варили в Темерии, из темерских же злаков. Но возражать Роше никто благоразумно не стал. 

— А ну, быстро заменить напитки на правильные, — распорядился тот, и все присутствующие обменялись недоверчивыми взглядами. 

— Так ведь после темерской завтра не встанем, — раздался несмелый голос с задних рядов. Несмелый потому, что после водки на утренний пост и правда встать было очень трудно, а вообще раздался, потому что обладатель голоса сидел далеко. Вот расположившийся аккурат справа от Роше Тринадцатый молчал в тряпочку и потел, уже стреляя глазами по направлению к выходу, явно думая, как бы слинять. 

Бьянка огляделась и задумалась над тем же. К чертям этого бешеного Роше с недотрахом. Она уже понимала, что малой кровью дело для отряда не обойдётся, но надежда умирала последней, а умирать вместе с ней Бьянке совсем не хотелось. 

— Вот утром и посмотрим, насколько тяжело будет встать, — заявил Роше, подтянул пустой ящик и уселся прямо напротив выхода, так что мимо было даже мыши не проскочить. — А теперь — наливай!

Все снова переглянулись, но перечить не стали. Если говорил командир пить темерскую ржаную, значит, так тому и быть, приказы старших по званию в Синих полосках не обсуждались. А после первого ящика водки пошёл второй, затем и третий... Надрался в тот вечер Роше что надо!

Оттащив его в палатку и уложив на одеяло лицом вниз, как командир и привык, пошатывающиеся от выпитого члены отряда расползлись по спальным местам и даже как-то выдохнули. Поговаривали, что после такой знатной пирушки Роше точно попустит, и жизнь вернётся в привычное размеренное русло с вооружёнными стычками и грязью на обуви. Или, на крайний случай, выдастся хоть один спокойный день, пока Роше мучается от похмелья. Но судьба опять распорядилась иначе. 

Едва солнце показалось из-за горизонта, лагерь наполнил оглушительный металлический грохот, будто наступала целая армия закованных в латы нильфгаардцев. Бьянка застонала, схватившись за голову, нащупала меч и на дрожащих ногах поковыляла на бой. Если сегодня ей было суждено умереть не от вражеского клинка, так от головной боли и сушняка, то собиралась она это сделать непременно с оружием в руках. 

Столкнувшись нос к носу на углу палатки с Силасом, цвет лица которого колебался между нежно-салатовым и неярко-сизым, она сглотнула и решительно двинулась на зубодробительный звон. В центре лагеря, бодрее всех бодрых, стоял Роше и со всей силы стучал половником по дну пустой кастрюли. 

— Подъём! — заорал он, и Бьянка присела к земле, пережидая звуковую атаку. Половина из еле выбравшихся из палаток Синих Полосок поступила так же. — Кто-то вчера сказал, что после темерской ржаной трудно вставать по утрам, — значит, будем тренироваться! Теперь вперёд, марш-бросок вокруг лагеря в десять кругов! Исполнять!

Оглушительный долбёж возобновился, и трудно сказать, кого в этот момент в отряде ненавидели больше: Роше или того неизвестного идиота, который не удержал язык за зубами. 

***

Через три дня непрерывных вечерних возлияний и утренних подъёмов под звуки половника и кастрюли, старший офицерский состав специального подразделения темерской армии под названием Синие Полоски, тайно собрал экстренный совет. Говорили мало, но по делу. 

— Это план чёртовых скотоелей по уничтожению Полосок изнутри, говорю вам, — мрачно, почти маниакально вещал Фенн. — Одноглазый ублюдок специально задурил командиру голову, чтобы он довёл нас до ручки!

Присутствующие невесело переглянулись. В обычное время при такой обстановке в отряде среди рядовых уже пошли бы слухи о дезертирстве, но все настолько боялись Роше, что не открывали и рта. 

— Тогда самое время им напасть, — сказал Шеридан. — А уж мы задницы их надерём и за командира, и за себя...

Как ни странно, за прошедшие дни скоя'таэли затаились и были тише воды, ниже травы. Даже столкновения между патрулями внезапно прекратились, хотя раньше, по взаимно поддерживаемой традиции, случались не реже одного в два дня. 

— Выжидают, падлы, — решил Фенн и хмуро оглядел небольшую компанию. — Но делать что-то надо, если так дальше пойдёт, нам и враги не понадобятся, сами передохнем. 

Силас согласно закивал, смущённо потерев бритый затылок. 

— И не говорите... Стыдно признаваться, но я уже пить не могу больше! От одного запаха водки блевать тянет!

Бьянка понимающе похлопала его по плечу. 

— Роше тоже не железный, скоро и его похмелье возьмёт. 

— А мы к тому моменту окочуримся, — тяжело вздохнул Силас. — Прав Фенн, что эльф чёртов виноват! Роше после того вечера, когда вернулся раньше положенного, ни сидеть нормально не может, ни стоять, ходит да орёт. И пьёт, как чёрт, етить-колотить! Я никогда еще такого не видел!

— Поссорились они, — подвела итог Бьянка. — Помните, пару лет назад Фольтест Роше отругал, и тот потом две недели от бутылки не отлипал, пока Фольтест же ему выговор не устроил?

— Помним, помним, но то другое было, — нахмурился Фенн. — Где государь наш милостивый Фольтест, и где это одноглазая блоха, которая только с сука на сук скакать и умеет. 

Все согласно закивали, погрузившись в недоброе молчание. И какого чёрта у Роше резьбу сорвало, было бы с чего. Бьянка тяжело вздохнула, подняла голову и встретилась с серьёзным взглядом Шеридана, направленным прямо на неё. 

— Надо чтобы кто-то с командиром поговорил, — твёрдо сказал он. И да, идея была дельная, но Бьянка чуяла, к чему все идёт, и направление ей не нравилось. Судя по тому, как оживился остальной состав офицеров, в количестве пяти человек, не одна она это направление уловила. 

— А какого это я должна делать? — возмутилась она, игнорируя полные надежды взгляды. — Сами идите да поговорите!

— Ты ему как дочь, — напомнил Тринадцатый. — Тебя он не убьёт, а любой другой заявится с такими расспросами, так всё, считай, покойник. 

— И поумнее нашего в этих делах будешь, — кивнул Шеридан. 

— Ну и баба ты, Бьянка, чего как дура-то спрашиваешь, — закончил Фенн. — Перед тобой Роше может и сопли не постесняется распустить, а коли распустит, так вдруг полегче станет. Всем нам. 

Бьянка дурой не была, но ввязываться в происходящее между Роше и Йорветом ой, как не хотела, потому что для Роше эта тема была тяжёлая, если не сказать, неподъёмная. Конечно, убить бы он не убил, а вот назначить на предрассветное дежурство на месяц вперёд вполне мог. Стоило оно того? 

— Больше некому, — безысходно уронил Шеридан, болтая в руке флягу, и не с чем-то, а с травяным чаем, запах которого пряно расплывался по всей палатке. В какой момент в их отряде стали за пазухой вместо алкоголя таскать такие вот хилые напитки? 

В тот, когда у Роше поехала крыша. И, судя по всему, это было только начало. Скривившись, Бьянка стиснула зубы. 

— Чёрт с вами, ладно, - сдалась она, невольно поёжившись от волны вздохов облегчения, прокатившейся среди офицеров. Они надеялись на неё и верили, что она сможет прекратить этот ужас. — Должны будете. 

— Мы такого не забудем, — жарко заявил Шеридан от лица всех офицеров, и те согласно закивали. На том и завершилось собрание. Перед уходом, парни пожалели ей удачи и ободряюще потрепали по плечам, сказав, что прикроют, если надо. Отвлечь Роше, отогнать рядовых, чтобы было легче с ним поговорить, всё в этом духе. Но говорить-то всё равно придётся Бьянке.

Стоили ли оно того? Да хрен его знает. Не то чтобы у неё вообще был выбор, но ради своего отряда и самого Роше, она могла пойти на многое. 

***

Весь следующий день она исподтишка наблюдала за Роше, но не заметила ничего нового. Тот орал на всех подряд, страшно злился и иногда украдкой грустил. 

— Случилось чего? — невзначай спросила она, подойдя к нему поздним вечером, и уселась рядом на бревно перед костром. Роше дёрнул плечами и поджал губы. Помолчал, вороша длинной веткой угли, но прогонять не стал. 

— С чего ты взяла? — буркнул он, и Бьянка медленно, но тяжело вздохнула, стараясь не сболтнуть лишнего. Действительно. 

— Да не знаю. Нервный ты какой-то в последнее время стал, командир. Сходил бы, что-ли... — она сделала акцент на последнем слове. — Потрахался. 

— Не хочу я, — дёрнул подбородком Роше. — Трахаться. 

— Это ещё почему? — в тон ему отозвалась Бьянка, краем глаза высматривая движение в ближайших к лагерю кустах. Все Синие Полоски давно уже спали, только командир вот предавался тяжёлым думам, да часовые сидели на постах. Но разве помеха они для той сволочи, которая могла скакать по периметру, подслушивая чужие разговоры? Бьянка мельком, на всякий случай, показала темноте средний палец, пока Роше собирался с мыслями, недобро хмурясь на пламя. 

— Так что? — поторопила его Бьянка. 

Роше вздохнул, как-то совсем грустно покачал головой и подпёр кулаком подбородок. 

— А смысл? — меланхолично спросил он, явно не ожидая ответа. — Зачем это бессмысленное дёрганье?

— Ну как же, напряжение сбросить, расслабиться, — Бьянка на секунду задумалась. Приходилось ли ей когда-нибудь объяснять мужикам, зачем трахаться? Выходило, что нет. — Прочистить башку от всякой мути, например. 

После некоторой паузы, Роше поднял глаза к высокому небу, полному звёзд, и выдохнул, выпустив облачко пара в холодный воздух. 

— Если бы всё было так просто, как ты говоришь, Бьянка. Муть, она, понимаешь, не в башке, она в сердце, и разве можно от неё избавиться, когда оно и бьется-то благодаря ей? — Роше отрицательно помотал головой, будто отвечая на свой же вопрос. — Я тебе скажу — нельзя. Нет. Не когда уже по горло увяз во всём этом, не когда часть тебя настолько отравлена, что медленно убивает, но и без этой части уже не жить. Поздно выбираться обратно. А напряжение... Да и чёрт бы с ним тоже. Нельзя по-настоящему расслабиться, если тянет в разные стороны, и с обеих держит огромными крюками так сильно, что даже с мясом не вырвать. 

Повисла звонкая долгая тишина, и Бьянка посмотрела на Роше округлившимися глазами. Его состояние начинало её по-настоящему пугать. Не опоили ли их командира, часом, каким страшным зельем? Она прижала ладонь к его лбу, но тот, вроде, был не горячий. Может, Роше упал и приложился об камень, получил сотряс, и теперь под шапероном прятал рану, а они всем отрядом зря грешили на Йорвета? Ну, или это сам Йорвет его и приложил...

— Командир, ты слишком много пьёшь, — догадалась Бьянка. — У тебя уже белочка, и не та, которая...

— Ничего ты не понимаешь, — горько прошептал тот и поднялся, чтобы направиться в свою палатку, по пути стянув шаперон. Беглый осмотр показал, что никаких страшных ран под ним не было. И, чёрт возьми, Роше как никогда прав — Бьянка ничего не понимала. Ну ладно, она понимала, что дело в сердечных проблемах, но Роше сам виноват! Какой нормальный человек станет крутить роман с предводителем скотоелей, которого он должен приволочь к своему королю бездыханным трупом или вообще по частям. 

Да и что такого серьёзного могло у них приключиться? Не вышло? Ну, или не вошло... Бьянка знала, что бывает по-разному, но причины мужских обид иногда оказывались похуже бабских!

Утром, после очередного подъёма под грохот кастрюли, смотря, как Роше угрожающе нависает над ни в чём не повинными рядовыми, сбившимися в кучу, Бьянка решила, что с неё хватит темерской ржаной и чистки сапог. Она взяла две длинные верёвки, бутерброд с ветчиной и отправилась в лес, чтобы своими собственными руками вернуть мир в мире. 

Опыта в выслеживании скоя'таэлей было предостаточно, поэтому она неторопливо подкрепилась, прогуливаясь по едва заметным тропинкам, разыскала в траве самые свежие следы, с подходящим размером ботинка, и засела в ближайшие кусты, прислушиваясь к звукам леса. Где-то в траве шуршали мелкие зверьки, птицы пели в высоких деревьях, и к обеду к ним наконец присоединилась тонкая мелодия флейты. Играли и впрямь красиво. Если бы не сосредоточенная злость, Бьянка бы даже заслушалась, но свою задачу она помнила. 

После получаса игры, мелодия прекратилась. Подождав ещё какое-то время, Бьянка мелкими перебежками направилась туда, откуда доносился звук, одновременно высматривая в кронах знакомый красный платок. Как и полагалось, Йорвет преспокойно дремал на одной из веток, облокотившись плечами о ствол дерева и закинув руки за голову. Послеобеденный сон был у него в почёте, и Бьянка искренне считала, что это старческое. Ее девяностолетняя бабка когда-то тоже не упускала момента прикорнуть на солнышке в погожий денёк. 

Подобравшись поближе, Бьянка мрачно ухмыльнулась. Дерево было молодое, гибкое, но высокое, так что Йорвета ждало впечатляющее пробуждение. Поудобнее ухватившись за ствол, она расставила ноги, сделала глубокий вдох и со всей силы затрясла, как её учили в детстве — чтобы все до единого яблоки упали. Йорвет тут же вскинулся, взмахнул руками; пристроенные на животе флейта и сухофрукты полетели вниз и в разные стороны, но сам он успел схватиться за ветку, в попытке не упасть. Но куда ему было тягаться против Бьянки? Поднажав, она затрясла сильнее, и вскоре Йорвет с коротким, сдавленным вскриком свалился на землю. Он упруго подскочил на ноги, красный от возмущения и злости. 

— Ты! Мерзкая человеческая женщина, что тебе нуж… — договорить не дал крепкий подзатыльник, от которого он на секунду оторопел. — Сдурела?! 

Йорвет отпрыгнул назад, хватая воздух открытым ртом и держась за голову с поехавшим набок платком, явно не зная, как реагировать. 

— Это тебе за мерзкую женщину, — ткнула пальцем в его сторону Бьянка и твёрдо двинулась вперёд. Йорвет отпрыгнул ещё, вытащил с пугающей скоростью лук, натянул тетиву и направил стрелу ей в лицо. 

— Не приближайся и отвечай, зачем ты здесь, — прошипел он. — Тогда, возможно, я сохраню...

Бьянка опять не дала ему договорить, молча сделала рывок, схватилась одной рукой за лук, второй за стрелу и под шокированным взглядом переломила последнюю. 

— Это я тебе сохраню, — угрожающе пообещала она, затем откинула обломки стрелы, выдернула из рук Йорвета лук и с мрачным удовлетворением сломала об колено. 

Если бы не злость, ей бы даже стало жалко побледневшего эльфа, с ужасом наблюдающего за отброшенным в кусты ни на что не годным луком, но по его вине Роше терроризировал лагерь вот уже почти неделю, и пару раз даже она попадала под персональную раздачу. Поэтому хер Йорвету собачий, а не сочувствие! Вытащив из сумки верёвки, Бьянка швырнула их ему в лицо. 

— Пошевеливайся и связывай себя. 

— Какого черта?... 

— Такого, что из-за тебя Роше слетел с катушек, — обвинительно ткнула она ему в грудь. Яростный взгляд зелёного глаза сверху вниз не произвёл никакого впечатления. Роше умел и похлеще. — Так что пойдёшь со мной в лагерь, и вы поговорите. Или надерёте друг другу задницы. В общем, меня не волнует, что конкретно станете делать, но Роше больше не будет вести себя, как полный мудак. Понятно?

— Не припомню, когда проблемы с башкой дх'ойне стали моими проблемами, — огрызнулся Йорвет, и от Бьянки не укрылось, что он косится по сторонам в поисках путей к отступлению. Зря. Зря он думал, что сможет сбежать. 

— А я как-то слышала, что Роше нравится твоя флейта... — негромко сказала она, почти спокойным голосом. Йорвет сощурился, явно не понимая резкой смены темы разговора, и сложил руки на груди, приняв независимый вид. 

— Даже если и так, то что дальше? 

Бьянка оглянулась на разбросанные тут и там мелочи, отыскала в траве флейту и покрутила её в пальцах с задумчивым "хмм". А затем с треском разломила напополам. Судя по нервно дёрнувшемуся кадыку, прозрачный намёк был ясен. Йорвет поджал губы, с отвращением посмотрел на верёвки, на Бьянку и снова на верёвки. 

— Давай-давай, — помахала ладонью та, подгоняя. Она и так потратила кучу времени, выслеживая его, а сейчас оставлять лагерь без присмотра было опасно. Кто знает, может Роше устроит большую стирку или чего ещё, и возвращаться будет уже некуда. 

— Как, по-твоему, я должен сам себя связать?! — возмутился Йорвет, на что Бьянка закатила глаза. 

— Дай сюда, — цыкнул она, вырвав верёвки из его рук. Чертовы мужики ничего не могли сделать без её помощи!

***

Когда она приближалась к месту стоянки, ведя на привязи пленённого Йорвета, разговоры встреченных по пути Синих Полосок тут же смолкали. Пара часовых выступила перед входом в лагерь, загородив им дорогу, но скорее не в попытке помешать, а из-за удивления. 

— Да это же?.. — неверяще промямлил тот, который помладше, и Бьянка отмахнулась, не желая рассусоливать с объяснениями. 

— Пленник это, не видишь что-ли? Веду к Роше. На допрос. 

Часовой быстро-быстро закивал, в глазах его мелькнула надежда на спасение. Вроде, он был одним из тех, кому крепко досталось от командира утром. 

— Удачи там, — бросил он им вдогонку, и это были единственные слова, прозвучавшие в лагере после того, как Бьянка переступила его границы. 

Эльфа, конечно же, узнали все. Карты, оружие и миски с едой оказались позабыты в пользу банального людского любопытства и желания увидеть, чем закончится визит главаря скоя'таэлей к Синим Полоскам, особенно в условиях теперешнего бешенства Роше. Каждый, кому Йорвет и Бьянка попадались на глаза, бросал дела и потихоньку тянулся вслед за ними; из палаток, будто чувствуя неладное, высовывались заинтересованные головы. 

Птицы замолкли, жизнь замерла, ветер перестал трепать тряпичные пологи и даже высокие деревья стоящие кругом будто бы затаились, готовые наблюдать, за разворачивающейся сценой. Выйдя на середину главной поляны, откуда каждое утро их неустанный командир объявлял подъём, Бьянка прочистила горло. 

— Роше! — заорала она, под восторженными взглядами всего отряда, собравшегося по боками и позади. Краем глаза Бьянка видела, как рядовые смотрели на неё чуть ли не с благоговением, словно она была какой-то святой. Силас, высунувший голову из палатки, показал обеими руками большие пальцы. — Роше! 

— Да что, мать вашу, такое? — не уступая в громкости отозвался тот, затем послышались раздражённые шаги, и Роше вырулил из-за угла столовой, но как только напоролся взглядом на пленника, резко затормозил, будто врезался в невидимую стену. Йорвет в это время невозмутимо смотрел вдаль и если и походил на пленного, то крайне незаинтересованного своей судьбой. 

— Какого чёрта здесь происходит? — начал закипать Роше, оглядывая рядовых и офицеров, дружно сделавших вид, что они ни за чем не наблюдают, а просто решили постоять поблизости полным составом. — Бьянка, доложить! 

— Роше, — она дёрнула за верёвку, понукая эльфа двигаться, и сделала несколько уверенных шагов навстречу командиру. — Я поймала Йорвета, главаря скоя'таэлей, и привела его к тебе на допрос. 

— То есть как это поймала? — сощурился Роше, по прежнему игнорируя Йорвета. Тот занимался ровно тем же, и смотрелось это одновременно смешно и как-то неуловимо неправильно. В обычные дни они бы начали блажить сразу, как только попали в поле зрения друг друга. А через какое-то время всё скатилось бы к драке, а ещё через какое-то... Ну, под конец они сбегали от чужих глаз, или чужие глаза сбегали от них, от греха подальше. По крайней мере, ни одного живого свидетеля того, что происходило после драки никто не знал, поэтому ни люди, ни нелюди не желали ими становиться. 

— Взяла и поймала, — пожала плечами Бьянка. — Слонялся тут, неподалёку. 

— Я не слонялся неподалёку! — мгновенно вспылил Йорвет, но она бросила на него предупреждающий взгляд, и возмущение поутихло. 

— Слонялся-слонялся, — добавила мстительно, понимая, что у Йорвета и выбора нет. Не говорить же ему, что он сам позволил себя связать, пусть и довольно далеко от лагеря. — Совсем близко был, наверное, так и хотел к нам пробраться. 

Роше подозрительно хмурил брови. Несколько долгих минут он шумно дышал, на что-то решаясь, затем заявил:

— Отпустить. 

Бьянка сжала зубы, потому что эта ситуация начинала её конкретно напрягать. Она полдня проползала по лесу, потом всю обратную дорогу слушала нытьё Йорвета, замаскированное под речи ненависти, а теперь Роше собирался его просто отпустить?

— Охренел? — выплюнул Йорвет, видимо, тоже возмущённый, что его жертву вот так запросто обесценили. 

— У нас тут полно дел, некогда мне лясы точить непонятно с кем. Приказы сами себя не раздадут, поэтому — отпустить! — Роше сложил руки на груди и пристально оглядел Бьянку с ног до головы, задержавшись на сапогах, которые с дороги были не такими уж чистыми. Понятно, какой приказ он намеревался отдать в первую очередь...

Концентрированное раздражение ударило Бьянку в затылок, она попыталась выдохнуть, но воздух застрял в лёгких. 

— Значит так, — медленно начала она, затем схватила Роше за рукав гамбезона, дёрнула Йорвета за верёвку и потащила их к палатке командира, игнорируя всякое сопротивление. — Три часа на стандартный допрос, раньше этого времени в лагерь никто не вернётся. А вы оба — не выйдете! И делайте, что хотите!

Оттолкнув ногой тряпичный полог, она впихнула внутрь сначала Роше, а затем и Йорвета, с мрачным удовлетворением услышав их сдавленные ругательства, когда они налетели друг на друга. Отряхнув руки, она обернулась к замершим в ожидании Полоскам и объявила:

— Сваливаем все нахрен! До ночи оставляем командира разбираться с этим, — она ткнула большим пальцем себе за спину. — А после станет ясно, что делать дальше. С собой берём только самое необходимое!

Самым необходимым была признана провизия, карты и, после недолгого совещания, два ящика водки. Пить никто не хотел, но мало ли как пойдёт дело? Под предводительством Бьянки Полоски спешно покинули лагерь, старательно игнорируя доносящиеся из палатки командира яростные крики, в которых можно было разобрать как брошенные в сердцах обвинения, так и банальные проклятия. 

На этот раз ночь обещала быть действительно спокойной, но всё опять пошло не по плану, когда недалеко от лагеря дорогу им перегородил скоя'таэльский отряд всем составом. Бьянка сощурилась, вдруг поняв, почему ей казалось, что даже деревья наблюдали, когда она привела Йорвета к Роше. Деревья кишели затаившимися эльфскими задницами! Потянувшись к мечу, она сплюнула на землю, но один из эльфов — это был Киаран, заместитель и правая рука Йорвета, его она тоже прекрасно знала — вышел вперёд и поднял раскрытые ладони, в знак того, что хочет поговорить. 

— У вас наш командир, — на удивление спокойно сказал он. Бьянка дала знак своим людям подождать с боем, и задвинула лезвие обратно в ножны. 

— И что, собираетесь вернуть его назад?

Киаран с каким-то странным выражением посмотрел в сторону, и будто нехотя, признался:

— Ну, вообще-то, нет. Пока нет. Мы заберём его, когда он спустит... пар. А пока пусть остаётся там. 

Бьянка вопросительно приподняла брови, и эльф с ещё большей неохотой пояснил:

— Так будет лучше для всех нас. Йорвет последнее время сам не свой, и как доложили наши шпионы, вы столкнулись с той же проблемой. Роше бушует, Йорвет — тоже, если мы не дадим им возможность прийти к пониманию, они уничтожат нас изнутри, безо всякой войны. 

Киаран гладко стелил. Бьянка проглотила недовольство о том, что эльфские шпионы были осведомлены о противнике явно лучше их собственных, и подозрительно покосилась на скоя'таэлей. Те были напряжены так же, как люди за её спиной, на их лицах читалась решимость и мрачная усталость, которую Бьянка сразу опознала — то же выражение появилось на лицах рядовых, когда Роше стал гонять их втрое больше обычного. 

— Перемирие? — правильно расценив её понимающий взгляд, Киаран нерешительно протянул руку. Бьянка кивнула и крепко сжала её своей. 

— Перемирие! 

С обеих сторон послышались вздохи облегчения и звяканье убираемого оружия. 

— Ну хоть отдохнём, — громко сказал один из эльфов, и кто-то из Полосок тут же подхватил. 

— А вы-то от чего устали? Мы-то понятно, пили как не в себя! Беготня ещё эта, каждое, мать его, утро!..

— Да как от чего? Мы за эти бешеные дни целый лес высадили! Припёрло же ж ему!..

— Командир нас восстанавливать лесной массив заставлял, — пояснила эльфка, пристраивая лук в колчан за спиной. Многие из враждующих отрядов друг друга знали, так что разговор завязался сам собой. Всем было на что пожаловаться. 

Киаран одобрительно посмотрел, на перекидывающихся ничего не значащими фразами людей и нелюдей и вновь повернулся к Бьянке. 

— Неподалёку мы устроили временную стоянку, она достаточно большая, чтобы вместить всех. 

— Это ведь не ловушка? — на всякий случай уточнила Бьянка. Если это всё же была она, эльфам сильно не поздоровится. 

— Нет, если вы поделитесь едой, — шутливо хмыкнул Киаран, и подошедший к ним Шеридан пихнул его локтем в бок. 

— У нас есть кое-что получше — пара ящиков водки! 

Киаран расцвёл на глазах. 

— С этого и стоило начинать! 

***

— В последний раз пьём, — решительно выдохнул Силас, и под ошарашенный взгляд соотрядников опрокинул в себя стопку водки. Синие Полоски притихли, не на шутку озадаченные таким тостом, но допив, Силас растянул губы в широкой улыбке и закончил. — В этом месяце! 

До конца месяца оставалось три дня, поэтому все облегчённо захохотали и алкоголь снова потёк рекой. Веселиться не из-под палки было легко, и если сначала скоя'таэли и люди все-таки держались подальше друг от друга, то через несколько часов, значительно опьянев, окончательно перемешались и вполне сносно разговаривали, делясь тяготами походной жизни и, в особенности, последних дней. 

Где-то достали карты, кто-то захотел сыграть в кости, кулачные бои тоже заняли привычное всем место в углу наспех разбитой стоянки. Бьянка давно уже не чувствовала себя так — будто сделала всё, что могла, и всё это без исключения оказалось правильным. 

Роше предсказуемо не вернулся через положенные три часа, но Киаран с Бьянкой только обменялись понимающими взглядами и продолжили веселиться. Настроение было что надо, пока после полуночи Бьянка вдруг не заметила мужика, который точно не входил в их отряд. Но и среди скоя'таэлей она его раньше не видела. Уши человеческие, лицо — учёное, он больше походил на какого-нибудь доктора средней руки или сборщика податей, но никак не на военного и не партизана. И ногти у него были острые и длинные. 

Сглотнув, Бьянка сжала кулаки и решительно направилась к нему. Не нравилось ей всё это. Незнакомец поднял тёмный, добрый взгляд, когда она подошла, и указал раскрытой ладонью на место неподалёку от костра, у которого сидел. 

— Прошу, присаживайтесь, — вежливо сказал он. Бьянка смутилась, но села. Она разглядывала его исподтишка несколько минут, и то ли незнакомец давал ей время и терпеливо ждал, то ли ему действительно было все равно. 

— Кто ты такой? — наконец требовательно спросила Бьянка. Беспокойство её отпустило, и даже страха больше не было, они сменились искренним любопытством. — И что тут делаешь? 

Незнакомец поднял на неё глаза, в которых отражалось пламя, и просто пожал плечами. 

— Я и сам не знаю. — Что-то в его голосе напомнило Бьянке о прошлой ночи, когда они с Роше сидели вот так же, и тот внезапно вывалил ей на голову кучу сопливых, якобы заумных фразочек. Ну нет, — подумала она, — одного философа ей было достаточно, второго она не выдержит. Точно не без выпивки. Оглядевшись по сторонам, она подцепила стоящую у дальнего конца бревна кружку, но та, как назло, оказалась пуста. А идти куда-то так не хотелось...

— У меня есть, — негромко сказал незнакомец и покачал коричневым бурдюком в вытянутой руке. Бьянка позволила наполнить свою кружку и даже кивнула в знак признательности. Теперь этот странный мужик нравился ей немного больше, да и взгляд его — добрый, по-другому и не назовёшь — располагал. 

— Не отравлено? — неловко фыркнула она и после того, как незнакомец покачал головой, спросила. — А звать-то как? 

— Регис. 

— Ну, твоё здоровье, Регис, — подняла кружку Бьянка и отведала, пожалуй, лучшего алкоголя на свете. 

***

Роше вышел из лагеря утром следующего дня, помятый, но неуловимо расслабленный. Скоя'таэли к тому времени уже разошлись, так что и рассказывать ему, как и с кем Полоски провели эту ночь, пока никто не спешил, мало ли. И чтобы Роше не начал задавать неудобных вопросов, неудобные вопросы решили задавать ему. На первый же вопрос о том, где Йорвет, он уклончиво посмотрел в сторону и махнул рукой. 

— Сбежал, сволочь. 

— А допрос как прошёл? 

Роше с кряхтением сел на перевёрнутый ящик возле потухшего костра, рассеянно огляделся вокруг и кивнул сам себе. 

— Нормально. 

— Узнал чего-нибудь важное? — с тонкой, насмешливой улыбкой спросил Тринадцатый, хитро переглянувшись с остальными офицерами. 

— А как же, — хмыкнул Роше, но в следующую секунду глаза его сузились. — Только это секретная информация, хер собачий, а будешь совать нос, куда не надо, все рассветные дежурства будут твои. 

— Так точно, понял, сэр! — резво отрапортовал Тринадцатый, покрывшись испариной, но все остальные Полоски были спокойны. Судя по всему, в мир вернулся мир.


End file.
